Lágrimas de sangre
by Bety-neko-chan
Summary: A veces algunos se toman muy enserio aquello que dice "su felicidad es mi felicidad", que cuando ven a su persona amada sufrir deciden tomar las cartas en sus propias manos. O por lo menos eso es lo que Nishikino Maki hace, desaserse de la escoria que pueda dañar a su amada.
1. Chapter 1

**Lágrimas de sangre.**

 **A veces algunos se toman muy enserio aquello que dice "su felicidad es mi felicidad", que cuando ven a su persona amada sufrir deciden tomar las cartas en sus propias manos. O por lo menos eso es lo que Nishikino Maki hace, desaserse de la escoria que pueda dañar a su amada.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki(Yandere)**

 **Genero: Romance, Horror, Amistad, Comfort, Angustia y un poco de humor (si no hay humor no es NicoMaki XD).**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Muertes graficas** **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

Una tormenta se aproximaba.

Los truenos, los relampajos, las gruesas, oscuras y grandes nubes se veían desde el horizonte y se acercaban tratando de cubrir el hermoso cielo nocturno de esa noche llevandose entre ellas la más mínima luz que la luna y las estrella trataban de proporcionarles a los habitantes de la ciudad de Tokio.

El viento soplaba con verocidad mesiendo las frondosas copas de los árboles haciendo crujir con ellos sus ramas como si en cualquier momento estas fueran a desprenderse.

La gente caminaba con prisa hacía su destino evitando que la tormenta que estaba a punto de desatarse los cubriera. Caminaban por calles alumbradas por simples farolas o por las casas en donde sus inquilinos aún se mantenían despiertos y sus luces no apagaban.

Los truenos no se hicieron esperar asentuando aquel paisaje que se formaba a cada segundo más terrorifico asustando a más de uno.

Alejado de todo el bullicio que aún había.

En una habitación oscura, una chica se encontraba a lado de una ventana observando el mundo exterior con una expresión de infinito aburrimiento.

No por la tormenta que estaba a punto de desatarse por aquel lugar...

Para esa chica todo lo que sus hermosos ojos veían fuera de su habitación y atraves de su ventana estaba podrido y debía desaparecer.

La personas, los vehículos, todo.

Si por ella fuera no le importaria que la peor de las tormentas se desatara en Japón o por todo el mundo mientras arrasara con todo a su paso.

Después de todo...

Nada era digno...

Nada podía ser digno.

Todo silencio de aquella habitación era roto por las manesillas -"el tic-tac"- del reloj que era constante.

Aquella chica tenía una de sus manos posada en un pequeño escritorio y la otra recargada en la pared. La luz de un carro que paso cerca alumbro solo un poco aquel cuarto mostrando tres objetos colocados ordenadamente sobre el escritorio.

La chica estendio su mano y tomo el primer objeto que estaba a su alcance; lo sujeto entre su dedo índice y anular y con su dedo pulgar presiono suavemente la parte baja de dicho objeto haciendo que de el saliera algún liquido misterioso.

Una jeringa...

Lo dejo caer hasiendo con el ruido de un pequeño chapoteo.

Tomo el siguiente objeto; el mangó de este lo sujeto con fuerza entre su mano derecha, su mirada se mantuvo en todo momento en lo largo de aquel objeto, lentamente y sin poder evitarlo paso uno de sus largor dedos por la punta de dicho articulo, comprobando su filo, una pequeña cortada y una gota de su sangre se deslizo por el arma, poco a poco lo acerco hasta a su boca, saco su lengua y lambio su propia sustancia.

Una vez más, lo dejo caer, el cuchillo resono en el suelo provocando un ruido sordo y un mayor chapoteo.

Tomo el último objeto del escritorio; este lo sostuvo con delicadeza, como si temiese romperlo, paso con suavidad sus dedos sobre los petalos y deposito un tierno beso en el.

Un trueno retumbo y alumbro una vez más el lugar mostrando las faciones de la belleza de aquella chica que mantenía sus ojos cerrados en completa paz.

Abrio los ojos aun sosteniendo la flor en su mano se diriguio hacía atrás de ella.

Su mirada aburrida y llena de despresio se volvio suave al ver lo que consideraba lo más valioso para ella, despacio se dio la vuelta y camino hacía su cama que estaba en el centro. En donde se encontraba su bien más valioso.

Dejo caer la rosa blanca y cuando esta hizo contacto con el suelo, -al igual que los otros dos objetos hizo un pequeño chapoteo- se inco y tomo la pequeña mano de la persona que dormitaba sobre la cama, deposito de la misma manera que con la rosa blanca, un ligero beso sobre el dorsa de esta, sin apartar su mirada, estiro su otra mano, acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla de la persona que solo sonrió por el contacto y calor que le era proporsionado.

No pudo evitar sonreir con sinceridad mientras se sonrojaba.

Ese... era su bien más valioso o más bien... su persona más valiosa.

Su mano bajo y siguió acariciando la piel de aquella persona hasta llegar a su cuello, bajo un poco más hasta tener entre su mano la sabana que cubria el pequeño cuerpo de la persona que dormia, poco a poco la fue descubriendo y una vez hecho ella ocupo ese lugar.

Un rayo cayo...

Acabando con la penumbra total...

Deteniendo el tiempo...

Dos figuras se mostraron en aquella habitación; una pelinegra con una sudadera con capucha blanca y unos pantaloncillos cortos que dormia tranquilamente sobre la cama, tenía una sonrisa pasifica en su juvenil rostro y no parecia perturbada por el ruido de afuera, la otra chica se sernía sobre ella, tenía el cabello escarlata que le llegaba más abajo de sus hombros, vestía un señido y provocativo vestido rojo que resaltaba y acentuaba su figura, aquel vestido tenía algunas manchas secas en el, poseía unos brillantes y rasgados ojos violetas: en ellos no había más que una gran deboción, adoración y amor por la chica a la que tocaba con la delicadeza de una flor, pasaba una y otra vez su mano sobre la suave mejilla de la morena mientras se sostenia con la otra.

Alrededor de la cama en donde ambas estaban se encontraban esparcidos los objetos que la pelirroja había tenido en su poseción momentos antes.

Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban hundidos sobre un gran charco de color carmesí o mejor dicho...

Un charco de sangre...

Sangre que se había formado y salido de todos los cuerpos de las victimas y seres insignificantes que se habían atrevido a dañar a su preciosa persona.

Los cuerpos mutilados, descuartizados e algunos irreconocibles cubrían una parte del suelo.

Algunos de esa victimas todavia no estaban por completo muertos y se arrastraban lentamente hacía el centro de la habitación.

Todo volvio a la total oscuridad...

El tiempo volvio a correr...

Y a fuera la tormenta se desato...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **Que mejor forma de celebrar el cumpleaños de mi personaje favorito, el mio, el adelantado de** **Konami izumi y de todos los demás que cumplan en este día jeje** **que una historia de Maki-chan como una asecina *w* jejeje**

 **Espero y les gustara el pequeño prologo -la mayor rareza que e escrito hasta este momento XD- y me digan que les parecio.**

 **Nos vemos en el primer capítulo.**

 **Matta ne~ XD (19/04/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	2. Capìtulo 1

**Lágrimas de sangre.**

 **A veces algunos se toman muy enserio aquello que dice "su felicidad es mi felicidad", que cuando ven a su persona amada sufrir deciden tomar los asuntos en sus propias manos. O por lo menos eso es lo que Nishikino Maki hace, desaserse de la escoria que pueda dañar a su amada.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece, por desgracía.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki(Yandere)**

 **Genero: Romance, Horror, Amistad, Comfort, Angustia y un poco de humor (si no hay humor no es NicoMaki XD).**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Muertes graficas.**

 **...**

 **.**

Ambas se veían atentamente con la boca y los ojos abiertos, ninguna decia nada, ninguna escuchaba nada, estaban seguras de no respirar y de que los latidos de su corazón habían dejado de latir contra su pecho.

Solo eran Rubí y Violeta en ese momento.

Era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido.

El tiempo había dejado de correr y solo podían concentrarse en la mirada de la otra.

El silbido del viento calló al igual que los grillos de esa noche.

Como si los pajaros volaran en camara lenta y los mosquitos dejaran de zumbar.

Solo eran Rubí y Violeta.

La dueña de los ojos Rubí dio pasos hacía atrás alejandose de la terrible escena que tenía frente a ella.

Estaba en shock.

No podía decir nada.

Era como si las palabras hubieran muerto en su garganta.

No lo podía creer.

No lo queria creer.

Todo tenía que ser un mal sueño.

Tenía despertar.

Dio la vuelta para irse.

Escapar, era en lo único que podía pensar.

Pero todo parecía tan lento que alguien la tomo de la muñeca en el instante que hizo amago de correr, la hizo voltear encontrandose con aquellos ojos violetas tan familiarizados y a la vez tan desconocidos para ella, vio a la dueña de aquellos hermosos orbes sujetar el mango del cuchillo lleno de sangre y verla intensamente.

Solo pudo cerrar sus ojos mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas callendo lentamente al suelo y esperar el golpe.

Iba a morir...

A manos de una persona muy querida y preciada para ella.

Un ruido se escucho y el mundo volvio a girar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Se desperto, se ducho, se arreglo y desayuno.

Esa, era su aburrida rutina diaria desde que inicio a ir a la facultad de medicina.

O más bien desde siempre.

Salio de su departamento sin despedirse de nadie, después de todo no había alguien de quien despedirse.

Sus padres, ella ya no vivia con sus padres desde hace tiempo y si fuera así sus padres siempre estaban ocupados con su trabajo como para prestarle atención a su única hija. A ellos solo les importaba su trabajo. Su dinero.

Como a todos las personas.

Hace dos años se había mudado a un departamento que para su suerte estaba lejos de su casa o más bien, mansión -sus padres eran extravagantes y les gustaba que todos vieran su inmenso poder- y estaba un poco cerca de su universidad, solo tenía que subir al metro, caminar diez minutos y listo.

Pero antes tenía que cruzar un parque y era ese lugar al que se diriguia.

Mientras caminaba algunas personas la saludaban como si de una celebredidad se tratase y con una sonrisa de cordialidad falsa las saludaba.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro cansado borrando todo rasto de sonrisa.

Todo eso era tan...

Es que no podían dejarla tranquila.

Es que las personas no podían dejarla en paz.

No entendían que ella no estaba interesada en tratar con gente despreciable y falsa que solo se acercaban a ella por que nesecitaban algo.

Que no la veían por lo quien era si no por lo que era.

Arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

El viento soplo y coloco un mechón trás su oreja que se había salido de su lugar.

Se detuvo en medio de un parque y vio la hora.

Aun faltaba tiempo.

Suspiro y cerro los ojos, a su alrededor escuchaba las voces de las personas que charlaban entre ellas, las risas de los niños y los ladridos de los perros.

Fruncio el ceño.

No lo soportaba.

Desde el primer momento en el que fue consiente de su entorno lo supo...

Supo que el mundo estaba podrido...

Por más hermosos paisajes, por más alegrías que las personas dieran, por más convivencía...

Todo era falso.

El mundo estaba lleno de gente. Humanos.

Por eso estaba podrido.

Los humanos siempre sucumbian a sus nesecidades sin importarles pasar encima de otros, eran hipocritas, codiciosos, egoístas que solo pensaban en ellos.

La enfermaban.

Y por desgracía ella era uno de ellos. A pesar de que a ella no le importaba la fama, el prestigio, el dinero seguía siendo humana.

Ningún humano era puro...

 _\- ¡Maki-chan!.-_ Gritó alguien acercandose a ella con velocidad. Se dio la vuelta hacía aquella femenina y animada voz que decía su nombre.

Sonrio. Aunque pequeña, su sonrisa era sincera y alegre.

Abrio sus brazos atrapando a un pequeño cuerpo que se estrelló con el suyo. Tanto fue el impacto que ambas terminaron en el suelo. En todo momento procuro que la persona que había gritado su nombre no saliera lastimada con la caída llevandose de lleno todo el golpe ella.

No importaba.

Ella no importaba.

Mientras esa animada chica estuviera bien, todo estaría bien.

Paso sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura mientras sentia unos pasarse alrededor de su cuello.

 _\- ¡Maki-chan, te extrañe!.-_ Exclamó aquella chica aun sobre ella restregando su mejilla con la de ella en un gesto cariñoso haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara.

Mentira...

Si había alguien que apesar de vivir en ese asqueroso mundo era puro era esa chica...

Sin dejar de abrazarla, con uno de sus brazos se sento en el pasto dejando a la chica que la había tirado entre sus piernas y sostuvo todo el peso de ambas en su otro brazo.

 _\- Mou~ Nico-chan, deberias tener más cuidado, podrías lastimarte ¿sabes?.-_ Regañó fingiendo molestia. Solo podía fingirla, jamás, podría molestarse realmente con esa chica sin importar lo que hisiera, no podía hacerlo.

La miro fijamente, no había cambiado nada, seguía igual de pequeña y linda que siempre. Con su cabello negro azabache atado con cintas rojas en dos coletas y ahora que se había apartado un poco podía volver a ver aquellos preciosos orbes color rubí.

La pelinegra inflo las mejillas y fruncio el seño ligeramente. .

No pudo evitar en lo adorable que parecía.

 _\- Buu~ Maki-chan es una aguafiestas. Así es como recibes a tú mejor amiga después de estar lejos de ella durante un mes completo. ¡Nico lo sintio una eternidad!.-_ Dramatizó la pelinegra alzando las manos al cielo.

Solo pudo sonreirle.

Apesar de su aparencia y actitud infantil esa chica era mayor que ella por dos años y era más madura de lo que cualquiera que la viera notaria.

 _\- Maki-chan...-_ La miro con mala cara. _\- ¿no vas a decir nada?_

 _\- Te extrañe, Nico-chan.-_ Dijo con sinceridad.

La había extrañado tanto.

Demasiado en realidad.

Había sido un mes muy largo sin tener a su lado a la única persona que la veía por ser ella y no por lo que su nombre, como la futura heredera del prestigioso hospital Nishikino, representaba.

Pero la morena tenía que irse a visitar a sus tios y apesar de que ella fue invitada no había podido asistir por que sus padres ya tenían otros planes para ella esas vacaciones. Al principio Nico había tratado de quedarse para hacerle compañia, la conocia demasiado bien y sabía que sin ella cerca lo más seguro era que se la pasaría metida en libros todo el día y aunque así fue, Maki la había convencido de que se fuera. Después de todo entendía que quisiera ver a sus tios, eran sus únicos parientes con vida. Su padre, su madre y sus hermanas habían muerto en un incendio y apesar de eso...

Aun podía seguir sonriendo...

Era una persona tan admirable y fuerte.

Si a ella le pasara lo mismo... si sus pades murieran... bueno, en realidad no le importaria... no los odiaba, ni algo por el estilo... eran sus padres, le dieron la vida y todo pero... realmente no le importaba. Todo el mundo la veía como un medio para llegar a algo y sus padres no eran diferentes. Ellos solo esperaban a que terminara de estudiar para comprometerla con alguien para ampliar la cadena de hospitales que tenían.

Ella solo era un objeto, una marioneta, sin voz, ni voto.

Tampoco es como si tuviera algo que decir.

Ella misma solo obedecia ordenes.

No, de nuevo mentía, Yazawa Nico, la pequeña pelinegra que no dejaba de contarle todo lo que había sucedio en su estadia con sus tios mientras seguía abrazandola en el suelo e ignoraba las miradas curiosas de todos los que pasaban era la única que no la hacía sentir de esa forma, con ella se sentía viva, por que ella le daba luz y color a todo.

Desde el instante en el que la conocio había sido así.

 _Fue cuando tenía ocho años._

 _En un día caluroso. Ella caminaba de regreso hacía su salón con un gran libro debajo de su brazo e ignorando a todos los niños o niñas que le acercaban tratando de hacerle la platica. No estaba interesada en hacerse amigo de nadie. Ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Como estudiar por ejemplo. Después de todo, en algún futuro no muy lejano ella tomaria el mando del hospital de sus padres y ellos le habían dicho que lo mejor era que desde muy joven comenzara aprender._

 _Ella no era libre de decidir lo que deseaba hacer. Su futuro ya estaba decidido y no tenía tiempo que perder haciendo otras cosas "tontas"._

 _Además, ella no queria jugar con chicos tontos o chicas envidiosas que la trataban como una princesa que apesar de que ella le decía de cosa andaban tras de ella como unos deserebrados. Vaya, que hasta sus profesores y adultos la trataban así._

 _Todos eran unos tontos._

 _O bueno, eso creyo hasta que por estar mirando hacía el piso alguien se estrello contra ella tirandola al suelo._

 _\- Fijate por donde vas cabeza de tomate.- Le dijo una voz molesta, culpandola. Maki abrio los ojos y se encontro con una chica de coletas, que parecia menor a ella y la veía con irritación._

 _Frunció el ceño molesta ¿como la había llamado?. - A sido tú culpa. Quien debería fijarse por donde va es otra. Enana.-_

 _\- ¡Claro que no! Nico venía caminando tranquila cuando te me atravesases.- Se defendió la morena acercandose a la pelirroja y achicando los ojos, continuó.- Y ¿comó me llamastes? ojos rasgados.-_

 _Por supuesto que Maki no se quedo callada después de como la había llamado. Ambas comenzarón una batalla verbal hasta que el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de otra clase sono._

 _La pelinegra detuvo sus insultos y la pelirroja fue capaz de apreciar como su expresión molesta cambiaba a una alarmaba a la vez que se ponía de pie._

 _\- ¡No puede ser! Si llego tarde de nuevo a clases me metere en problemas.- Se dijo así misma y regogiendo sus cosas del suelo salio corriendo. La pelirroja penso que la había olvidado hasta que la pelinegra volteo, la apunto con su dedo y le saco la lengua._

 _\- Esto no se quedara así ojos rasgados, ¡ya nos veremos de nuevo!.-_

 _Maki se puso de pie, se sacudio el polvo de su vestido y vio marchar aquella peculiar pelinegra a la vez que levantaba un libro que no era suyo._

 _\- Pero que chica tan más... estraña e idiota.- Apesar de sus palabras, esa chica de ojos rubí había despertado su interes._

 _Era la primera persona que la hacía sentir como alguien... normal._

 _Muy dentro de ella deseaba volver a encontrarse._

 _Para su suerte, así fue, al día siguiente la pelinegra había saltado sobre ella, literalmente, exigiendole su libro y una nueva discución se había desatado._

 _\- Me llamo ¡Maki! Nishikino Maki ¡duende! así que no vuelvas a decirme de esa forma.-_

 _\- ¡Pués Nico no es un duende para tú información! y si quieres que me refiera a ti por tú nombre tendrás que hacer lo mismo. Te referiras a mi como la Genial, Fantastica y Sensacional Yazawa Nico-nii la proxima super chef de todo Japón y del mundo.- Proclamó con el puño alsado hasta su barbilla, con los ojos brillantes en determinación, con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro y viendo hacía el cielo._

 _-...-_

 _La pequeña pelirroja la miro con una expresión en blanco para que segundos después se soltara a reir por toda la tonteria que acababa de escuchar, asombrando y contagiando a la vez a una pelinegra por ver aquella chica seria reir tan agusto._

Después de ese día y apesar de sus discuciónes infantiles habían formado una extraña amistad entre ambas.

Nico-chan había sido su primera amiga y la única que lograba sacar de su rostro una sonrisa sincera.

Era con la única con la que podía ser ella misma sin la nesecidad de tener que fingir que le gustaba su compañia.

El tiempo las había hecho inseparables hasta el grado de que en el trascurso de este ella había desarrollado otra clase de sentimientos por la morena.

Del tipo romant...

 _\- ¡Maki-san! ¡Nico-chan!.-_ La voz varonil de un chico que se paro frente a ellas interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ella miro al joven al igual que la pelinegra que sonrio enorme al verlo. La pelirroja solo fingió otra sonrisa a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban _.- ¿qué hacen en el suelo? Nico-chan otra vez te le lansastes a Maki-san.-_ No era una pregunta era una afirmación.

Eso pasaba muy amenudo y no le disgustaba para nada a Maki, ya estaba demasiada acostumbrada.

La pelinegra se rio nerviosa sujetando la mano del chico pelirrojo de ojos color miel quien a su vez le tendía su mano para tambien ayudarla a levantarse.

Maki solo negó su ayuda y se puso de pie. Vio como ahora la morena se lanzaba a los brazos del pelirrojo y lo besaba en los labios, se dio media vuelta y observo el cielo.

Cualquier persona pensaría que ver a la persona a la que amas con alguien más sería doloroso y tal vez algo masoquista, pero para ella no lo era...

Para Nishikino Maki una joven de 21 años de cabellera escarlata, ojos violetas y con una actitud completamente desinteresada por el mundo, sin sueños, sin aspiraciones, sin anhelos y como muchos dirian sin sentimientos, era todo lo contrario, en el fondo ella estaba feliz por su amiga...

Cerró los ojos y dejo que el suave viento mesiera su larga cabellera mientras sentía la mirada de aquel chico taladrar su espalda.

Su nombre era Eita Fukuda, el novio de Nico-chan y compañero en la carrera de medicina de ella y que siempre que la veía le diriguia una mirada hambrienta.

No le importaba.

Además estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas que tanto hombres o mujeres le diriguian.

Y pués... Nico-chan era feliz con ese chico y mientras ella fuera feliz no tenía ningún problema con eso.

Sus sentimientos y todo lo demás pasa a segundo plano.

Comenzarón a andar los tres hacía el metro, escuchando las divagaciones de la pelinegra. Ella solo se limitaba a contestar a todo lo que le decía y lo que aquel chico le preguntaba tratando de hacerle la platica como todo el mundo.

Suspiro y sintio la mano de la pequeña pelinegra -que ni tan pequeña era pués tenía 23 años- sujetar su mano y darle un suave apretón.

Eso tambien era una costumbre que Nico-chan había tomado con ella desde pequeñas. Solo con ella lo hacía, pués ni a su novio lo sujetaba de la mano.

Volteo a verla de reojo y al ver la gran sonrisa que le dedico su mejor amiga solo pudo sonreirle más leve y devolverle el apretón. Sintiendo aquella calides que solo la morena era capaz de trasmitirle con cada uno de sus gestos.

Mientras ella pudiera disfrutar de esa calidez podia enfrentar y soportar cualquier cosa...

Regreso su vista hacía enfrente a la vez que sonreia.

Su vida, era perfecta tal y como estaba...

O por lo menos...

Eso era hasta ese día...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue un día viernes, en la noche.

Que en lugar de encontrarse con sus amigos o con alguien divirtiendose en alguna discoteca, bar, centro nocturno o en algún lugar rodeada de gente se encontraba en su habitación. Solo con la luz de una lampara, sentada en su escritorio, estudiando y adelantando algunos trabajos de sus ía una suave musica como fondo que la ayudaba a concentrarse en lo que hacía.

Queria terminar la mayor parte de sus trabajos antes de que la pelinegra de ojos rubí fuera a hacerle compañia y a platicarle como le había ido.

A diferencia de ella a Nico-chan le gustaba andar en fiestas y de un lugar a otro agotando su inagotable fuente de energía. Simpre solía arrastrarla alegandole que no debería estar sola con las narices metida en los libros y que le hacía falta más relajarse y divertirse como la adolencente normal que era. Y como siempre después de una de sus tipicas peleas absurdas terminaba absediendo a cualquier capricho de la pelinegra.

Aunque Maki sabía que la pelinegra no nesecitaba hacer mucho para convencerla ella siempre trataria de complacerla en todo lo que quisiera.

La diferencia de esta vez y por la cual no pudo acompañar a su amiga fue por que la pelinegra había tenido una cita con su novio y Maki queriendoles dar privacidad se nego a su invitación apesar de la cara que había puesto Nico tratando de convencerla. Al final la morena se había rendido no sin antes prometerle que iría esa noche y tendrían un maratón de peliculas como en los viejos tiempos depués de prepararle algo delicioso de cenar y así no tubiera que pedir comida a domicilio.

Dejo de escribir, recargó su espalda en el respaldo de su silla e inclino su cabeza hacía atrás mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba salir un profundo suspiro.

Al fin había terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer, diriguio la vista a la ventana y al ver que el sol ya se había ocultado y que había oscurecido afuera hecho un vistazo al reloj que estaba detrás de ella colgado en la pared.

23:21 pm.

Fruncio el seño preocupada. Llevaba más de siete horas estudiando que no había notado la hora, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, no, si no lo tarde que era y el que la pelinegra no hubiera aparecido en su departamento.

Cogió su celular y al no ver ninguna llamada, se obligo a sentarse de nuevo en su silla y de tranquilizarse.

Tallo sus ojos con sus manos.

Lo más seguro era que la pelinegra se estaba divirtiendo con su novio y se hubiera olvidado de su promesa... aunque... antes nunca lo haya hecho...

Cuando iba a levantarse e ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua el sonido de la puerta llamo su atención. Fue abrirla y mientras más se acercaba los toquidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Como si la persona afuera estuviera desesperada por entrar.

Al abrir la puerta algo se había lanzado sobre la pelirroja tirandola al piso y abrazandola con fuerza.

O más bien... alguien.

No nesecitaba bajar la vista y ver de quien se trataba había tenido aquella persona en sus brazos tantas veces que le era facíl reconocerla.

 _\- ¿Nico-chan?.-_ La llamó preocupada al sentir como una parte de su camiseta negra que llevaba comenzaba a empaparse por las lágrimas de la pelinegra que temblaba en sus brazos.

 _\- Nico-chan.-_ Volvio a llamarla separandola un poco de su cuerpo y sujetano su rostro entre sus manos.

Lo que vio provoco que sus ojos y boca se ampliaran ligeramente.

El maquillaje que había escogido esa noche la pelinegra para asentuar su aspecto y darle un toque maduro se había corrido manchando aquel delicado rostro y eso no se detenía ahí su labio inferior estaba partido y un poco de sangre aun salia e este, en su mejilla izquierda había un horrendo moretón claramente producto de un fuerte golpe, había marcas de mordiscos y dedos en su cuello, aquel hermoso vestido blanco que usaba estaba sucio, desgarrado y un poco manchado de sangre y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, evitaba su mirada, ocultando aquellos hermosos ojos rubí que ahora estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

Pero sobre todo... no estaba su calida sonrisa en su rostro... solo una expresión de verguenza, tristeza y sufrimiento.

No nesecitaba ser una genio para saber lo que le había pasado.

No sabía que decirle. Así que solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza en sus brazos tratando de que la pelinegra notara que ya no estaba en peligro.

Que estaba segura.

Con ella.

Y por primera vez...

Sintio algo diferente a la indiferencia ante el mundo o el amor hacía esa chica que abrazaba...

Rabia.

Una rabia inmensa que surgió desde la boca de su estomago hasta su garaganta.

Y crecio más al recordar ese lindo rostro demacrado por las lágrimas y el dolor en aquellos ojos rubí.

Esa noche... algo en lo más profundo de su ser había muerto y había renacido...

Su cordura le decía adios completamente y en su alma... solo el puro deseo de venganza se impregnaba...

La luna fue el único testigo del vacio de sus ojos y de una promesa silenciosa...

Quien fuera el causante pagaría...

No...

Todos... y cada uno que en algún momento dañaron a su amada pagarían... y ella... Nishikino Maki... se convertiria en su verdugo...y los haria llorar... lágrimas de sangre...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **la~ la~ la~ la~ la~ la~**

 **Eh ahí la razón del nombre de mi historia, lo se soy muy original -sonrie orgullosa pero luego desvia la vista- Ok, no. Soy pesima parar colocar nombres tardo más en hacer eso que en planear la historia. Dejando eso de lado...**

 **Espero y les guste este primer capítulo de esta historia extraña que es creación mia.**

 **Gracias por sus hermosos y bellos comentarios y tambien a todos aquellos que leyeron y me mandaron a favoritos :3.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~**

 **Posdata: Ñaa~ no te preocupes Izumi Konami es mejor tener las historias publicadas por que así me anima más a escribir y saber como continuara ;D**

 **Matta ne~ XD (27/04/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Lágrimas de sangre.**

 **A veces algunos se toman muy enserio aquello que dice "su felicidad es mi felicidad", que cuando ven a su persona amada sufrir deciden tomar los asuntos en sus propias manos. O por lo menos eso es lo que Nishikino Maki hace, desaserse de la escoria que pueda dañar a su amada.**

 **Love Live No me pertenece.**

 **Pareja Principal: NicoMaki**

 **Genero: Romance, Horror, Amistad, Comfort, Angustia y un poco de humor (si no hay humor no es NicoMaki XD).**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Muertes graficas.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Se encontraba sentada en el borde de su escritorio con los ojos cerrados, los brazos cuzados y la espalda recargada en la pared solo escuchando una suave respiración que la tranquilizaba.

La tranquilizaba, si, pero su estomago le estaba dando vueltas, seguramente de la rabía que seguía aumentando a cada segundo.

Seguramente por las ansias que tenía de hacer pagar a las personas que ahora mismo se burlaban de _ella_.

No habían pasado ni dos días de cuando Nico-chan había aparecido en su departamento llorando desconsoladamente por lo que el desgraciado de Fukuda le hizo y no, no había nesecitado ninguna palabra para saber que aquel chico había abusado de la pelinegra haciendo uso de su fuerza.

La falta brillo en los ojos de Nico lo decian todo.

La pelinegra no había parado de llorar esa noche y Maki había tenido que cargarla y llevarla hasta su recamara para que ambas se acostaran sobre su cama pués lo más seguro era que si no lo hacía permanecerían tiradas en la puerta y aunque para la pelirroja no tenía ningún problema el tenerla en sus brazos no quería que la pelinegra se refriara o algo por el estilo, ya había tenido suficiente por ese día.

Casi entrando a la cuatro de la madrugada se había quedado dormida abrazandola con fuerza sobre su pecho.

La pelirroja había querido curar sus heridas pero no movio ni un musculo para no despertarla decidiendo quedarse despierta solo para velar por ella pero tal vez había sido el hecho de que Maki estuvo estudiando toda la tarde y el que no había estado durmiendo bien que sucumbio al sueño tambien.

Solo desperto por el sonido de la regadera y de los gimoteos que provenían del cuarto del baño. Y al entrar...

Apreto con fuerza los ojos tratando de que la imagen en su mente desapareciera, la imagen de una Nico-chan llorando desconsoladamente tratando de borrar con el agua hirviendo y el jabón cualquier rastro de aquel tipo fuera de su cuerpo, no lo había soportado y sin importarle que ella se empapara con el agua hirviendo la había abrazado y apesar de que Nico hacía los debiles intentos de apartarla, Maki no iba a dejarla.

Al final de que se calmara Maki había tenido quedarle una pastilla para dormir en un té, lo que menos quería era que se siguiera lastimando mientras ella no estaba.

Había ido a la universidad por algunas cosas y avisar que Nico no asistiria por problemas familiares y sobre que había salido del país, mentiras, si pero Maki no permitiria que le quitaran la beca que Nico se había ganado.

Claro que Maki no se imaginaba encontrarse con algunos carteles pegados alrededor de la escuela en los cuales claramente se burlaban de su mejor amiga tampoco había esperado encontrase a Fukuda y escucharlo totalmente animado diciendole a sus amigos de la gran "asaña" que había hecho.

Le tomo gran parte de su voluntad y de apretar los puños provocando que sus uñas se enterraran en sus palmas y que estas sangraran para no hacerlo callar con algún golpe.

Todo a su momento.

La inteligencia y la astusia siempre vencian a la fuerza y ella ya lo callaría.

Abrio los ojos ligeramente y observo las palmas de sus manos sin expresión alguna observando aun las marcas de sus uñas, no le dolían ni en ese entonces ni ahora.

Suspiro.

No hacía falta que viera su reloj para saber que solo faltaban una hora para que llevara acabo su plan.

Pero aun así se puso de pie dispuesta a iniciar y camino directo a su armario al abrirlo pudo ver un hermoso vestido de color vino.

Mientras se desvestia y comenzaba aponerselo diriguio su vista hacía su cama en donde una pelinegra dormia la observo detenidamente viendo las vendas que cubrían su cuello y muñecas, la gasa en su mejilla y la expresión de malestar en su rostro sin poder evitarlo un recuerdo de un estado similar de la pelinegra llego a su memoria.

 _Tenía trece años de edad cuando se había enterado de una trágica noticia que cambiaria su vida completamente._

 _Y era por eso que corria deprisa bajo una intensa tormenta. Sin importar su ropa y cabellera que se empapaban por las gotas de lluvia y se pegaban a su piel o sus piernas ardian o su respiración era agitada o su vista borrosa._

 _Solo tenía un solo objetivo en mente._

 _Nesecitaba llegar en donde ella estaba._

 _Donde sabía que la encontraría._

 _Llevaba corriendo durante un gran tiempo desde que le dijieron lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia y por eso nesecitaba verla._

 _Nesecitaba ver que ella estaba bien._

 _Por eso no se detendría ni por que su cuepo se lo pidiera a gritos._

 _Se detuvo de golpe después un momentos y llevo sus manos a sus rodillas tratando de regular su irregular respiración, se levanto y frente a ella vio a una pelinegra que vestía un vestido oscuro y estaba de perfil viendo directamente a la lapida frente a ella, sosteniendo en un de sus manos una sombrilla cubriendose de la lluvia de ese triste día._

 _La observo con los ojos abiertos sorprendida, asustada y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, vio las vendas alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, la gasa en su mejilla, los rasguños y más vendas alrededor de su frente._

 _Apreto la mandíbula._

 _\- ¡Nico-chan!.-_

 _La pelinegra volteo lentamente al escuchar su grito por unos segundos la vio sin expresión alguna en su rostro que la hizo estremecerde pero casi de inmediato fue remplazada por una calida sonrisa que hizo sentir a Maki mal al ver que aquella sonrisa no llegaba a los ojos hinchados de la morena._

 _\- Maki-chan... bienvenida a casa.-_

 _\- Nico-chan yo... yo lo siento.-_

 _La pelinegra la miro con deconsierno.- ¿Por qué te disculpas Maki-chan?.-_

 _\- Disculpame... disculpame por no estar aquí cuando me nesecitabas.-_

 _La pelinegra devio la vista hacía la lapida, suspiro cansadamente, le sonrio con ternura y se acerco a ella golpeandola suavemente en la frente._

 _\- ¿Pero que tonterias dices? Estoy perfectam...- Se detuvo al ver de pies a cabeza después de unos segundos fruncio el seño al verla completamente empapada._

 _Maki no pudo evitar bajar la mirada avergonzada y de pronto dejo de sentir la lluvia sobre ella miro a Nico que la veía molesta y la cubria con su paraguas._

 _\- Idiota, te estas mojando como se te ocurre venirte sin traerte algo para cubrirte.-_

 _\- Es... estaba preocupada su-supe lo del incendio... lo de tus padres y hermanas... y yo... y yo...-_

 _Nico dejo de verla molesta para mirarla durante una largo rato en silencio luego la abrazo fuertemente._

 _\- Perdón por preocuparte Maki-chan pero de verdad estoy bien .- Coloco su mano izquierde en su hombro y la hizo mirarla a los ojos.- Estoy bien, estare bien no tienes que preocuparte, vale...- Sonrió.- A ellos no les gustaría que Nico estuviera triste por su mu-muerte.- Su voz se quebró y su sonrisa vacilo un poco.- Así que tu tampoco tienes que estarlo.- Su sonrisa crecio._

 _Maki sabía que apesar de que la pelinegra estaba sonriendo solo era para no preocuparla así que no pudo más que abrazarla mientras asentía y se prometia así misma que ahora sería ella quien la cuidara y protegiera su hermosa sonrisa._

Se había prometido cuidarla desde la muerte de sus padres y estaba haciendo un pesimo trabajo en eso.

Observo su reflejo en el espejo, comenzo a maquillarse delineando sus labios de rojo y colocando sombras oscuras haciendo resaltar su belleza.

Una enorme sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron.

Cumpliria su promesa.

La cumpliria completamente.

Cualquier otra persona lo haria de otra manera esperaría que una "deidad divina" castigara a los malos o que los se aplicara la "justicia de los humanos"

Pero ella haría justicia por sus propias manos.

Por que Maki no creía ni en dioses ni en las leyes normales.

Por que si fueran así, si existiera un dios, no había permitido que los padres de Nico murieran de esa forma tan cruel, no hubiera permitido que a Nico le pasara lo que le paso, no permitiria tanto sufrimiento para las personas que no lo merecen.

Por que si los policias no fueran tan incopetentes como lo son hubieran dado con las personas que provocaron el incendio que por poco y más se llevaba la vida de la morena en el, no hubieran simplemente cerrado el caso y decir que había sido un "accidente" cuando era más que obvio que no lo era.

Se puso de pie y cogio su bolso en donde tenía algunas cosas que tomo del hospital de sus padres, de la cocina y era lo nesesario para lo que tenía planeado esa noche.

Antes de salir de su habitación Maki se detuvo recordando una vez más la vez que había encontrado a la morena frente a las lapida de sus padres y hermanas.

 _\- Ni siquiera cuando tus padres habían muerto me permitistes verte en ese estado...-_ Murmuró en voz baja aunque no hacía falta, la pelinegra no la escucharia y no despertaría _.- ...nunca me dejabas ver tus lágrimas ni cuando estabas completamente triste... siempre tratastes de protegerme hasta cuando mis padres me negaban hacer algo que me gustaba... siempre encontrabas alguna manera de hacerme feliz... cuando mi mayor felicidad desde que te conoci a sido apreciar tu hermosa sonrisa.-_ Volteo de medio cuerpo se acerco a pasos lentos a en donde Nico dormitaba y se puso de cunclillas a su lado apreciando su rostro de cerca.

Desde el día en que habían abusado de la morena Maki colocaba en su comida pastillas para dormir para que cada que despertara volviera a estarlo.

 _\- Continua durmiendo Nico-chan me encargare de "limpiar" la escuela para cuando despiertes.-_ Sonrio suavemente, se quito el guante blanco de su mano derecha y con ella le acaricio la mejilla con ternura, sabía que la pelinegra no despertaria hasta algunas horas y eso le daba tiempo suficiente, por el momento, para hacer "la limpieza". _\- Ya nada podra hacerte daño.-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **Buu~ lo se, lo se muchos esperaron sangre en este capítulo pero prometo ¡lo prometo! que en el siguiente si que habrá y tal vez cambie la clasificación de la historia por que si realmente va a pasar lo que tengo planeado sera fuerte tambien prometo que el capítulo sera más largo a este.**

 **Al principio no sabía si irme directo al Gore pero no me gusta que queden cabos sueltos y pués ahí esta espero que lo disfrutaran y gracias por sus lindos comentario.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (23/04/16)**


End file.
